Automobile safety belt harnesses are presently made of webbed belts with metal fasteners. These webbed belts have peripheral edges which are abrasive. As the wearer moves the belt rubs against his or her body. During such periods of movement the peripheral edges may damage some types of clothing fabric or cause skin irritation if rubbed against sensitive skin. The metal fasteners, similarly, can damage clothing or cause discomfort. The problem is particularly acute with young children, as the children have sensitive skin and the harnesses designed for their use have additional belts. If the child experiences discomfort, he or she may throw a tantrum when the parent attempts to secure the safety harness or repeatedly release the fastener while the automobile is in motion, in an attempt to escape the harness.
To address this problem covering attachments have been developed which overlay a portion of the safety harness. The prior art relating to such attachments teaches that the attachments should be securely fastened to the belt to prevent the attachment from moving out of correct position upon impact. The problem with this teachings is that, although the attachment is substituted for belt, the rubbing action which is the source of the problem continues. The rubbing of the attachment against the wearer can cause damage to clothing or irritation to skin, although much less than would be caused by the belt without the attachment.